The invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and, more particular, to an electrical connector that prevents electrostatic discharge and has a shutter for preventing foreign matter from damaging electronic parts.
Electrical connectors are commonly used in devices, such as personal computers, for electrically connecting electronic parts mounted on circuit boards to each other. During the process of connection and before contacts arranged in an interior of each of the connectors make electrical contact with each other, electrostatic discharge (ESD) caused by static electricity can occur. Excessive voltage, generated by the ESD, can damage the electronic parts mounted on the circuit boards. Additionally, mating portions of the electrical connectors are exposed to foreign matter, such as dust and dirt, during the mating process that can interfere with the operation of the electronic parts.
A known method of reducing damage to electronic components by EDS is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2 (1990)-207469. A connector is disclosed having a mating portion with a metallic shell. A metal plate or a conductor extends in the lengthwise direction of the mating portion and is connected to the metallic shell. The metal plate or the conductor has apertures for receipt of contacts. The metal plate or the conductor creates a static electricity discharge barrier member by diverting the EDS to the barrier member before it is generated between the contacts. The barrier member serves to prevent the excessive voltage generated by the ESD from reaching the contacts by grounding the excessive voltage.
A known method of reducing damage to electronic components by foreign matter is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7 (1995)-45328. An electronic device, in the form of a cellular phone, has a connector positioned within the interior of a frame. The connector corresponds to an opening portion provided on the frame. The opening portion has a lid portion that pivots between an open state and a closed state. In a normal state, the lid portion is positioned in a closed state to prevent the entry of foreign matter. When the electronic device is mounted on a second connector, such as a car adapter, the second connector pivots the lid portion to an open state to engage with the connector of the electronic device. The lid portion thereby prevents foreign matter from coming into contact with the connector.
In the former connector, electronic parts are protected from excessive voltage caused by ESD and, in the latter connector, foreign matter is prevented from attaching to the connector. It is therefore desired to provide a connector that is capable of performing both of these functions. It is further desired that these functions be capable of being imparted on an existing connector.
The invention relates to an electrical connector having an insulating housing and a shutter member. The insulating housing has a mating portion with at least one contact. The shutter member is mounted on the insulating housing substantially adjacent to the mating portion and has a cam engagement member that drives the shutter member between an open and a closed position. A conductor is provided on the shutter member that contacts a second connector to prevent electrostatic discharge.